Lelouch Reborn
by Soulweaver666
Summary: During Zero Requiem Lelouch died, or did he.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters save any OC's that may or may not be implemented later on.

-THE DAY BEFORE LELOUCH'S GRAND PARADE-

"Lelouch are you truly sure that you want this? Having it has been a true curse for me." Lelouch smirked, "CC if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you," his face took on a more serious look, "I have sinned greatly and Zero Requiem cannot alone help me atone for my sins." CC shook her head, "It's not your place to." "How do you know that!?" CC sighed, "Well if it's that important to you, Charles never did take my code from me, I truly hope that you enjoy the horrible cure of immortality." Lelouch solemnly nodded, "I'm ready."

-THE NEXT DAY THE CONCLUSION OF THE DAYS EVENT-

"NOOOO LELOUCH!!!!" Nunnaly screamed as the sword penetrated her brother's flesh. Lelouch slumped over and whispered just loud enough for Zero to hear, "Good job Suzaku, watch over the world for me." Zero pulled out the sword and Lelouch's body fell down to Nunnaly she cradled his head in her arms and Cornelia came out and shouted, "The demon Lelouch is dead let the world be free!" There were cheers among the crowd and the prisoners ready for execution were all released.

-LELOUCH'S FUNERAL-

Nunnaly sat in her chair weeping, Kallen stood solemnly with CC, Suzaku, Rivalz, Milly, Sayoko, and Kaguya. They were the few people who realized the sacrifice that Lelouch had made for the sake of peace. The minister finished the sermon and one by one the people said their last goodbyes. Up last was CC she looked at the crowd and said, "With someone such as Lelouch one never knows that truth, but here today we see that end of a great man may he forever rest in peace." Under her breath she said, "Don't get into trouble." The crowd dispersed.

Later that night a lone figure came to Lelouch's grave and with a sigh started digging, soon the figure hit the coffin and pulled it up onto the hill. The casket was opened and out came Lelouch, "Now lets put this back and maybe I can change my 'look'," Lelouch smirked as he helped rebury the coffin.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hope you liked this there's gonna be more to come so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters save any OC's that may or may not be implemented later on.

Note From Me- To all my readers thanks for reading, and especially thank you to MidnightEmber because as childish as this sound reviews keep me going a favorite is nice but I like to hear peoples thoughts so please review also if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Chapter 2

-ABANDONED APARTMENT BUILDING IN SHINJUKU-

"Lelouch, lets go over your story one more time," said a frustrated looking CC. A changed Lelouch sat in the chair in front of her. His hair had been died pale yellow and was kept in a tiny braid that went just below his shoulders, his eyes had contacts put in so that now instead of royal purple they were pitch black. He was wearing a fresh Ashford Academy uniform. Lelouch cleared his throat, "My name is Akira, and my father was a conscript in the Britinan army. He and my mother were both killed in the first attempt to make the SAZ, they left their fortune to me and I am at Ashford to study so I can become a diplomat and eventually join the United Federation of Nations to make sure that such a tragedy never occurs again. I am a poor athlete and suffer from asthma; I harbor animosity to Lelouch and those who sympathize with him. Let's see," He paused and looked at CC, "Would you like to hear more?" CC shook her head but as a last point said, "Remember you are dead so that means that you know none of your former friends. Most important of all Nunnaly saw you die so that means what Lelouch?" Lelouch shook his head.

"CC do you really think that I would be stupid enough to talk to my sister as if I know anything?"

"Well, you have acted on impulse in the past"

Lelouch grimaced, that was then this is now. So I guess this is goodbye?"

CC nodded, "I may happed upon you in the future but since that is highly unlikely yes." She got up and started to leave, Lelouch grabbed her arm, "Wait, not that I would but how do I give someone Geass?" CC's eyes clouded over, "If you need to you will know when the time comes." She shrugged off and left the room and she left she looked back, "Goodbye Lelouch, thank you for everything I hope you one day find peace."

_ASHFORD ACADEMY CAFÉ-

Lelouch was sitting by himself when he noticed a huge crowd at one of the other tables. _What could that be?_ He got up and walked over there when he pushed through the crowd he did a double take, there was Suzaku sitting with Lloyd having lunch. _What's Suzaku doing here? I'd think that being Zero would be a rather large responsibility, guess everyone needs their time off._ He then just stared when he noticed that Suzaku was wearing an Ashford academy uniform. Suzaku then noticed him staring, "Hey you what's so interesting?" Lelouch was caught off guard but it didn't take him too long to come up with something to say. "You're Kururugi Suzaku right?" Suzaku smiled, "Indeed I am, what of it?" Lelouch tried to look confused, "What's a hero like you doing here you shouldn't need to go to school." That caught Suzaku off guard; "Well I think that as a public figure it is my place to set an example by finishing my education." The girls sitting around him swooned. A voice came from outside that tight crowd, "That's a laugh." The crowd parted to reveal the speaker, he was another Ashford student a boy with short close cut black hair and dark red eyes and a mouth that was twisted into a sneer, "He's probably only doing this as a publicity stunt." Suzaku stood up suddenly and knocked his chair to the floor, "Take that back." The kid chuckled, "Make me big boy." Lelouch looked on quietly, Suzaku threw a punch at the newcomer and he sidestepped grabbed Suzaku's arm and threw him to the ground. The crowd gasped. "Come on Hero-samma you'll have to do better then that if you wanna hurt me." Suzaku got up and looked at the kid, "What's your name?" "Kai" Suzaku walked away, "Kai I'm not going to fight you I have a class to get you, and you, new guy walk with me. Lloyd we'll finish this conversation later." Lelouch logged to catch up with Suzaku he looked over his should and saw Kai glaring at the two of them.

"By the way I didn't catch your name." Lelouch stammered for a second before saying, "Akira" Suzaku nodded, "Well Akira your question caught me off guard and to be frank I'm here because I don't think I'm ready for what awaits me outside this school, I'm just not that great with diplomacy. But enough about me what's your story?"

"Well my dad was a conscript in the Britinan army, but he was dismissed after Prince Clovis was killed. My family life was all normal until the first announcement of the SAZ" Suzaku looked at his feet, "Well my parents were both very trusting of Princess Euphemia and attended the ceremony and they were killed there. Since then I've been thinking about what to do and I've decided that this school is the best bet." Suzaku looked listfull, "Well I can tell you that this is a great school and I hope you enjoy your time here" They stopped in front of a door, "Well this is where we part, see you around Akira."

Authors Note- Hope you liked this more coming soon remember to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cod Geass or any of the characters in it.

Author's Note: Just on thing quickly. Thank you all very much for reading, but depending on the answers I get to this the story from here on will be quite different, so here goes. Can the people who have the immortality codes use Geass? Well here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

It had been about 3 weeks and Lelouch was finally starting to fit in at Ashford again, he would occasionally see Suzaku who would only be at school once every few days and only for a few lessons, although he had still to approach Kai. He decided that after 3 weeks of starting to fit in he might as well sit down and talk with this guy.

ASHFORD LIBRARY

Lelouch walked in and went through the shelves ignoring all of the books and going strait to the back where the tables for studying were kept. _Well I should probably start on some of this schoolwork._ Just as he sat down and took out his books someone sat down across from him. Lelouch looked up and saw the cold eyes of Kai looking back at him, "Well, Akira its been three weeks and you seem to be avoiding me, what's up with that?" Kai smirked a little. "Well Kai, I was actually just looking for you I was wondering if I could get to know you a little better." This caused Kai to chuckle a bit, "Well I've always found that a little game is the best thing to bond over, so why not a quick game of chess?" Lelouch's eyes flashed and this time it was his turn to smirk, "Sure thing but I'm warning you I'm pretty good." "Oh do I detect a bit of hubris in your voice?" Kai had pulled a black box from his bag, he opened it to reveal an ornate chessboard with beautiful onyx and alabaster chess pieces. Lelouch gasped, "Wow that's a great set you have there." "Thanks, but lets just start this thing up." Kai set up and took white and Lelouch took black. They started to play, and before he had even properly assessed the situation Lelouch realized that he had been defeated. "How the hell did you do that?" Lelouch had never been so shocked, he had thought that he was in complete control of the match, but he couldn't have been more wrong. With less that 20 turns between them Kai had destroyed Lelouch. "Well Akira how was that?" "You played an amazing game I had no idea what was going on until it was too late." "Well, that's just how I like it, make your enemy feel like they're in control then at the last minute devastate them." While Kai was saying that he had a far away look in his eyes. "Kai, is there some reason why you hate Suzaku?" That question brought Kai back to reality. "Yes Akira, yes there is." Will you tell me?" "Why not, to put it plain and simple it's because he was a Japanese man serving Britannia, the very people who conquered our country, enslaved our people and sat atop it all." "Well, that's in the past why not just let it go?" Kai frowned a bit at this, "If I were to let it go I would be dishonoring the memory of my friends and family who all were killed in a Britannia raid in Osaka." Lelouch looked puzzled, "Still that's in the past, why still worry about it?" "Akira, I understand that you hate Lelouch the demon, so then why do you ask this foolish question? I mean surely someone of your intellect that Lelouch was a martyr for peace." "I hate because I cannot forgive and now I see that we are similar that was." Lelouch inwardly cringed he had not been expecting himself to be brought up in this."

"Hey Akira, have you heard about this year's school?" Kai suddenly changed topic. "No, what's so special about it this year?" "Well, this may be just a rumor, but I've heard that many of the former black knights will be here for a gathering not to mention a few other key figures." This Lelouch had not heard about, "Like who?" Kai appeared to be thinking when after quite a pause he said, "Well aside from Kallen Kozuki, Suzaku Kururugi, Kaname Ohgi, Tohdoh, there were reports of Prime Minister Lamperouge herself to be attending." Lelouch's heart skipped a beat, "Why would the prime minister come to a school festival?" Kai shrugged, "Who the hell knows, but it sure is gonna be one interesting day." Lelouch shuddered inside, _Can I really keep up this disguise with all of them there? Well that doesn't matter I'm going the have to._ "Akira, Don't forget the festival is this weekend."

BEHIND ASHFORD ACADEMY THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAL

Two cloaked figures stood huddled in conversation, "Agent X is all ready?" "Yes Sir" "Well it had better be we both know how much the puppet master hates screwups" "Don't forget Mr. Viper, I will not fail, but even if all goes according to plan is it possible that we can succeed?" Mr. Viper chuckled at this, "Well as long as the DIABLO suits work then there is no way we can possibly fail." "Of course how could I be so foolish, but have you checked on Agent Z's end?" "Yes all is ready for the Scion's grand debut into this world." They both laughed hearty at this."

End Chapter 3

-Well I'm really sorry that this took so long to post, I hope it's good and remember I do NEED an answer to the question at the top. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
